1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for producing a system having a substrate with a surface and a component applied to a predetermined location of the surface of the substrate, in particular to a micro-electronic or micro-mechanical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic, microelectronic or micro-mechanical components or members, respectively, are applied in the so called pick-and-place-method to boards, semiconductor and other substrates or a package or a mounting unit, respectively. Hereby, components are provided on different carrier systems, for example bands. A gripper grabs or grips each individual component, moves it from the carrier system to the substrate, adjusts the same—for example based on optically detected information for a relative spatial arrangement of substrate and component—and introduces the same into the substrate or applies the same to the substrate, respectively. Simultaneously, in the case of an electronic or microelectronic component a contacting or a production, respectively, of one or several electrical contacts between the substrate and the component is performed using a suitable contacting process or mechanism, respectively, like e.g. the flip chip method.
The smaller the component, the more accurately the same generally needs to be aligned and the more effort is required for its exact adjustment. The described processes or method steps and thus the loading of a substrate with components using a pick-and-place-method is therefore generally very time-intensive. Therefore, only a limited throughput may be achieved in production. For example, the fastest pick-and-place die bond machines only process about 12000 units or components, respectively, per hour. In particular, for high-volume product categories or product categories with large production volumes, respectively, the conventional loading or assembling, respectively, therefore represents an obstacle for an increase of the production volume which may not be overcome. This is referred to as the assembly crisis.